fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Orgast
History of Orgast Early Life Orgast was born as the son of Organs and the grandson of Orgak, Lord-Chief of South-Wildland. In 884 he married Tirfag, a Frisii lady of a rich family. In 885 their son Orgmond was born. In 886 their daughter Orgorza was born. In 891 their daughter Orgunda was born. In 896 their son Orgost was born and he became the favorite of Orgast's children. In 899 Tirfag died of lung desease. Alliance with Anglaria In 902 Organs was called to come to Anglaria, but he sent Orgast in stead. Orgast replaced his father as Grand Duke and he took the title Lord-Chief as well. He was also made 3rd General of the Anglarian Army, being in charge of the army in South-Wildland. King Ifar III also wanted a marriage between his family and Orgast, but there were no women of marriable age left in the House of Anglar or the first line House of Lormir. So Argond, Ifar III's brother-in-law, husband to Ifaria proposed a marriage between Igor and Orgast's daughter Orgorza and a marriage between Orgast and Argond's niece Argonia. Ifar III agreed and both couples married that same year. In 903 two children were born, Igan, son of Igor and Orgonia, daughter of Orgast and Argonia. In 904 their second child Orgarian is born. And in 906 their third child Orgizor is born. During that same year a great crisis came on Anglaria, most of the Anglarian food was being sold to the dwarves or the wildmen for incredibly high prices and Ifar III gained an enormous fortune. But the people of Marduin, where the famine was the worst people started a rebellion and they were helped by their Grand Duke Firon. And they marched on Irgalon and so did the dwarves who could no longer pay the high prices. First they intended to attack South-Wildland but Orgast gave them rescources so he would be spared and then they started to march on Irgalon too. Ifar III went with a huge army to relinquish the rebellion, but his lieutenants betrayed him and offered his head to Firon, who then executed the traitors. The Mardrim people then marched on Irgalon, but when they arrived they didn't attack. But the new monarchs Ifaria and Ifar IV declared war on them and fired arrows. The Madrim then assaulted the city and in two months the city was breached. And the monarchs killed. Orgast then increased the defense of the borders and founded his own state South-Wildland and he used the previously informal title of Lord-Chief as his royal title. Reign and Death Orgast then heard of the death of the two monarchs but it was known that Igor and Orgorza hadn't died in the city, neither had Ifaria's grandson Haran III and her daughter Gonda. Orgast feared they wanted revenge and started a hunt for them. But they weren't in South-Wildland. Orgast believed he wasn't safe and started having nightmares and in 911 he sent a murderer to kill the new President of Anglaria. In 912 he woke up from one of his nightmares and hallucinated that Ifaria and Ifar III stood in front of him with swords. He then ran away and fell of his balcony to his death. In his will Orgast stated that he feared the revenge of Orgorza as well and that upon the moment of his death his children with Tirfag and their descendants are enemies of state and must be executed. And it happened Orgmund and Orgost were executed along with their sister Orgunda and their children. Orgast's oldest son with Argonia, Orgarian succeeded him as Lord-Chief. Category:Wildmen Category:Men Category:Lord-Chiefs of Wildland Category:Ifarian Age related articles